Beauty
by IgniteDream
Summary: "Every long lost dream lead me to where you are- God blessed the broken road, that lead me straight to you." -Rascal Flatts
1. Chapter 1

BEAUTY

CHAPTER 1:

Ignoring is the best thing you can do in life. Especially for an average girl.

Can't sing. Can't dance. Can't draw. Can't whatever.

_'I can cook,'_ she mused. _'That scores, right?'_

A sighed escaped Anika's mouth. Running a hand through her straight medium sized black hair; she threw a glance at the rather annoying group of girls on the right_. 'And then I thought that library must maintain its silence.'_ She shook her head and got back on her own business. She grabbed her pencil through her right hand and started flipping the pages.

"I really don't understand why we have to study history."

A bit startled, she looked up to face her classmate and best friend, who wears a very irritated face. Face crumpled, and mouth pouted.

Anika shook her head while smiling.

"Of course. They're legends," She pushed her pencil forward so she could point at the people in the book. "They did good things. Memorable ones. So they have to be at least mentioned to the next generations including ours, Mayu."

The curly head teen however ony snorted at what her dear friend said.

"Actually, I do good things too." She threw her fist in the air and bites her bottom lip. "But they weren't even given credits!"

Anika had to laugh at that. It's amusing how her best friend can be hot headed so often. She and Mayu have been really close when she moved here in Japan from America. Although that was only last year, she was enrolled as freshmen in Yosen High for two reasons.

The first one is that, Yosen high is a Christian school.

And the other is, her big sister who is a year older than her, is a regular student of Yosen.

She sighed once again and chose to ignore the other young lady in front of her. They have a lot of important things to give attention to, other than her silly complaint.

They're in sophomore now. Next year they will be graduating students. And for Anika, its best if she will continue her focus on her studies rather than fooling around and rambling nonsense about how easy and difficult the subjects are.

She may not be number one in her class, but she managed to get counted on top five. Being the fifth, of course.

After half an hour, Anika stood up from her seat which made Mayu look up from her book. She smoothed her skirt and brought down her pencil. She smiled at her friend. She used her thumb to point to her left side.

"I'm going to get a biology book. Wait for a minute."

Mayu only nodded before she furrowed her brows the moment her eyes landed once again to her book.

As Anika stood in the between of two skyscraper-like book shelves, her eyes twinkled in delight when she caught sight of the book she needed. She tiptoed and tried to reach for the book. But as her height reached her limit, she came to a halt.

Of course. It's too high for her. She's short. And there isn't a ladder on her sight. She shook her head and bites her bottom lip. Well, she had nothing to do but to laugh. It's so funny.

She sighed once more and scratches the back of her head and look from side to side. There's nobody to help her.

She decided to search for a ladder instead. But as she was about to reach the end of the hall, a figure suddenly appeared in her point of view.

She couldn't believe it though. As if 'Christ' really heard her silent prayer to help her reach that stupid book just because she was too short for her own good.

"Oh. Hello there." The tall pale guy who have a mole beneath his right eye smiled at her politely. He probably found her a bit uneasy. "Do you need anything?"

She was startled when she heard his voice. Yeah. She definitely need something right about now. And then she was caught staring.

She smiled and scratched the side of her head with her forefinger.

"..uhh. Yeah?" She craned her neck to look at his eyes. "You see, I needed that biology book over there," She twisted her head for a second to indicate the location of the book. Then her gaze landed on him once again. "But I couldn't reach it. And you're pretty tall. So, maybe you could help me. If you don't mind that is."

The tall teen merely smiled at her. He put his hands on his pocket and stares straight to her brown eyes.

"No. I don't mind. "He lifted a hand to the shelf where Anika motioned a while ago. "Show me where it is."

She mentally closed her eyes and jumped in victory.

"This way," She turned away from him and started walking towards the said book which is not so far away from them. After a few steps, they finally got their feet at the exact spot where the annoying book lays. She smiled sweetly at him and pointed at the object she needed.

"Over there is the culprit."

The guy released a chuckle and raised his free hand to reach for the girl's demand. He handed it to her and she grabbed it carefully before clutching it tightly to her chest. She looked up again and gave him one of her friendly smile.

"Thank you, uhhm?"

"Himuro. Tatsuya Himuro."

Oh.

Oh, Really?

She literally raised an eyebrow at him. As if she didn't believe just what he said. That was the name she hears every time she walked to her classroom in the morning. Or sometimes in cafeteria. Or sometimes in Library. Hell sometimes even in the bathroom. That Himuro they talked about was really popular especially to girls. But she was just an exception because she have a habit of ignoring 'things' that aren't concerning her. She really didn't know him, but she couldn't say that she never saw him as they share the same high school.

"Really?"

It was Himuro's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"What?"

She got him confused, but he smiled nonetheless. Probably amused by her silly question.

The teenage girl's train of thought was quickly pried away by the voice of the tall teen in front of her.

"O-Oh. Nothing. Just-,"She shook her head and lifted the book for a second, indicating her gratitude. "Thank you again, Himuro-san."

Himuro chuckled and put his other hand he had used to grab the book a moment ago back to his pant's pocket.

"You're welcome. It's a pleasure to help a fellow sophomore, anyway." He smiled down at her.

Anika returned his smile. And as she was about to speak, Himuro's voice suddenly interrupted her.

"What's your name?"

She opened her mouth to say her name. But for the second time, she was cut off. But this time, it's from another female voice.

"Anika!"

The two raven-haired teen turned their heads where the voice had come from. Anika's body almost automatically twisted when she recognized the girl.

"Mayu."

The curly-head frowned at her friend probably planning to complain on how long the other girl had gone. But when her blue eyes shifted ever so slightly, she caught sight of the popular heartthrob of Yosen High. She gaped at him, as if she only saw him for the first time. Other people in the room might think that she's one of Himuro's fan girl if they saw her rather intimidating gaze.

But that's not it.

When she got her composure once again, her gaze landed on her best friend. But instead of voicing her complaints, she threw her a sly smirk.

"What took you so long?"

Anika slightly turned her head for a second to look at the guy behind her. When her eyes landed on Mayu again, she smiled at her and hold the biology book through her right hand and lift it up.

"I couldn't reach it," she brought it down so she could see her friend's face once more. "I'm lucky that Himuro-san was nearby."

The tallest of them shrugged his shoulder before he smiled warmly at the new comer.

And Mayu felt her cheeks warmed up. She was supposed to tease Anika for this. Her best friend was supposed to be blushing and not her. 'Damn this guy and his smile.' She thought to herself.

After a moment of silence, a faint sound of a ringing bell caused them to finally move. Break was over and it was Mayu and Anika's time to head back to their classroom.

Anika turned around and crane her neck before she bowed politely to her savior once again.

"Thank you again Himuro-san."

Himuro smiled and gave her a nod. "It is nothing, Anika-san."

She was a bit surprised when she heard him say her name. She couldn't recall mentioning her name to him. But when she remembered her best friend's sudden appearance she smiled and gave his left shoulder a nudge.

"Just Anika. I really am not onto honorifics."

She heard him chuckled.

"Same here," He surprised her by pulling out his right hand out of his pocket and offered it to her. "Next time we see each other, just call me by my first name. Tatsuya."

Although a bit startled, she reached for what has been offered to her and shook it.

"Alright."

The other girl however cleared her throat as if to indicate that she's getting out of place. The two retreated their joint hands immediately.

She walked over to the black haired girl and put her hands on both of her shoulder, then smiled impishly at Himuro.

"I'm glad to meet you here Himuro-san. But I'm afraid I have to get Anika and I back to our classroom," she forcefully twisted her friend's body before pushing her away from the tall teen. "Thanks again!"

They ran out the library leaving a dumbfounded and amused Himuro behind.

She got a habit of twiddling her fingers on the nearest things, whenever she got nervous or uncomfortable.

And nervous she is right now.

As she stood inaudibly in front of the gate of her high school, Anika restlessly fiddled her fingers on the edges of the steel. Shutting her eyes closed as she thought about her and Maya's conversation yesterday.

They were at the cafeteria back then. Her dear best friend was grinning like a mad cat. She, on the other hand furrowed her brows in confusion.

"What?" Anika probed.

The girl who's sitting in front of her however, only broadened her grin before she burst out in laughter.

Anika's expression softened as she herself almost joined her friend's laughter after she heard the joyful sound. So she decided to just focus on her meal. Yosen possesses delicious meals in their cafeteria, after all.

When the laughter died down, the curly haired teen chose to stare at her friend for a second before she finally spoke up.

"You and Himuro-kun will make a good couple, ya know."

The raven haired looked up from her food swiftly. Surprised by the unexpected statement, she let go of the chopsticks on her right hand and hastily cleared her throat.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" she asked raising a brow in process.

"Duh.." Maya rolled her eyes before finalizing her response. "Don't you remember that incident at the library two days ago?" she raised her hand through the air, as if it would help her dear friend remember the 'incident' two days ago. " When he held your hand back there, I thought I saw hearts surrounding the both of you." She finished as she stared at her friend dreamily.

Ah.

This is Maya Hanabishi to you. Always existing when it comes to romance. Anika smiled to herself as she remembered Maya, recruiting someone to court her older sister, Rika Miyagi.

Rika, who is the manager of the basketball team, only smiled and patted her little sister's friend's head before saying**, **_**"Don't rush my love life. Someday, I'll find one on my own."**_ And then she dashed off after giving the girls a wink.

Anika shook her head while smiling. She really got a weird best friend.

She reached for Maya's hand and cupped it by her own one. She waited until their eyes finally connected.

When her best friend smiling face poured into her, she sighed and speaks up.

"Don't rush my love life. Someday, I'll find one on my own."

Her friend's face fell at that. She leaned her head to the side while raising a brow. Because she was sure that she already had heard that phrase before.

Suddenly, she pouted when she realized where those words came from.

"That's Rika-nee's line."

Anika released her hand and smiled again. She shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"Well, that's how it is."

"Not for you!" Maya raised her fist in the air once more.

'_She really won't quit, will she?' _Anika mused to herself. She found her friend to be troublesome sometimes. But she really likes her nonetheless.

"I'm not interested. You already know-"she was cut off when the other girl leaned forward. Her hands are above the table, supporting her upper body. Their face is only a couple of inches away.

"But you find him handsome, didn't you?" the curl haired asked while smirking.

Anika suddenly felt her cheeks warmed up. What her friend said just now, was true. Tatsuya Himuro is definitely attractive. And she wouldn't deny it. But having it rubbed on her face, is another different story!

She shook her head hastily and pushed her best friend back to her seat.

"Everyone in Yosen does, you know."

The blonde pointed at Anika's face while grinning.

"You're blushing." she teased.

The poor girl brought her hands on her face to get rid of the blush that keeps crawling up her face. Sure her friend really loves to tease everyone. And she got used to it already. But she really hated it when it was her getting victimized.

And now, here she was, standing at Yosen's gate. She was getting impatient. She didn't know what to do. It was still twelve minutes early, before the bell would ring. Signaling that it was eight in the morning and all students should already be in their respective classrooms.

But here she was, standing like a fool. Not wanting to take another step. Because, really. What would she do when she see him there at the hallway? What if he wasn't alone? What if he noticed her? She didn't want him to see her blushing like a tomato. That would be embarrassing.

'_I'll just try to avoid it.'_ She nodded to herself after musing to herself.

She tightened her grip onto the steel once more, before finally letting go. She took a step forward.

'_See? You're inside the campus. Just go on ahead and you'll be fine. The Lord is good.' _She tried to reassure herself.

But on her third step she came to a halt. She felt a hand tapped her right shoulder.

She was about to turn around to see the doer but she braced herself, because she didn't have to anymore.

"Hey."

Anika resisted on turning around worried that the owner of the voice would see her burning face. But it would be rude not to return the gesture. So she twisted her head and smiled at the intruder.

"Tatsuya." She bowed politely at him.

He gave her a nod before smiling brightly at her.

And she felt her heart swell once more.

Does it always feel like this when you have a crush on someone? Do the other girls around here felt the same? Do their bellies have to deal with those annoying butterflies that flew stubbornly inside?

And how the hell did this happen? She was absolute when she decided to avoid the shooting guard. But here she was. Standing in front of the very boy she was supposed to be avoiding.

"So you're Rika-chan's sister."

She was cut off by the sound of his gentle voice. It was so calm, really. A kind of voice you wouldn't get tired of hearing.

"Yes, I am." She answered kindly.

Himuro chuckled and jerked his head to the side, gesturing for them to keep moving.

He kept his hands on his pockets while their walking, while she fidgeted her fingers through the strap of her bag.

"**You don't seem to resemble anything at all."**

Surprised, she turned her head to her right to look at her companion. At first she was stunned to hear him speaking in English. But as she remembered her classmates chatter about him, she calm down again.

"**My father is an American-national."** She smiled sweetly at him.

He only hm-ed in response as he keep his eyes glued forward.

Anika slightly ducked her head and smiled.

"We have a little sister," she raised her head to look up the clouds above them her smile never dying. "And they both share the same father."

At this, Himuro completely stop walking with his trademark smile still present.

She refrained from walking as she felt the absence of the guy she was with. She carefully spun around to check if Himuro was still insight. When she saw him standing there hands on his pockets, she smiled to him.

"So that's why." he gave her another smile that made her heart beats even faster.

But she didn't catch what he said. So she let out a confused facial expression to let him know that he had been vague.

"Huh?" was all that came out of her mouth.

The tall teen took a couple of step closer to her form. He raised his hand to make his fingers play with the strands of her open hair.

"**You're much more beautiful, compared to them."**

And that only made it worse. Because she had to transport her hands to her face just to hide the blush that reached her cheeks once more. She heard him chuckle before retreating his hand from her hair.

When she finally got rid of the stupid redness, she freed her face from her hands and frowned at the tall teen.

"**This ain't Los Angeles so stop flirting." **She said while pointing at his face.

And Himuro had to laugh at that.


	2. Chapter 2: Behind Anika's past

_**For those who dared to read my story, thank you very much. I don't expect bounteous. I just wanted to write a story of my own instead of just reading other's.**_

_**This chapter will focus on my OC. Please bear with me.**_

_**I'm really sorry if I sucked. But I want to improve. So if you find my story good enough, or poorly written, it'll be appreciated if you leave a comment or a PM. And please do suggest if you have any. It would be a great help. **_

_**Thank you again **___

BEAUTY Chapter 2:

'_ILLEGITIMATE…'_

She really doesn't mind about it. As long as she has a family that's handy and supportive, she really didn't care anymore. Even though she knew so well that there are people who wouldn't accept her wholeheartedly, at least there are few who still believed in her.

It was a lazy afternoon. And Saturday is just so boring especially without her little sister to supplement the tediousness. With a sigh, she got up from the bed and headed straight to the closet. She opened it and grabbed a black hair clip. She combed her hair before putting the material on.

Looking at her reflection on the mirror, a smile formed her lips.

She looked okay.

She was about to turn away when her eyes landed on something behind her. It was pinned on the wall. She slowly walked towards the picture and carefully seized it from the hook. She was still in America when the photo was taken. A portrait of young Miyagi Anika.

She furrowed her brows.

No. That's not quite right. Miyagi Anika doesn't exist on the picture. Instead it was Warren Analise.

'_Why does it have to be me?'_ she thought.

She groaned while rolling her eyes. '_Drama. I can't believe this thing is happening to me.'_ She put back the picture to its rightful place and quickly headed for the door.

It wasn't a big deal, really. She was just four at that time when she ask her mother about her and her sister having a different father.

Mrs. Miyagi said she and her husband got divorced right after Rika Miyagi turned two. Then she flew to America where her parents lived. Months have passed and she met Mr. Warren Albert. A rich businessman who lived just next door. They got along pretty well. Until a party was thrown over the man's place and loads of alcoholic beverages encircled the palace like home.

Mrs. Miyagi got pregnant. Surprisingly though, Warren didn't seem to faze. Not even in the slightest. He just smiled and squeezed the woman's shoulder. He even proposed a marriage for the both of them, in which the woman respectfully declined.

Why would they bother getting married when they didn't even love each other?

So they made an agreement that _he _will support everything the baby needs. And that he is free whenever he wanted to be with the child. The woman didn't mind. If anything, she was relieved that her child didn't turned out to be a trash to its father's eyes.

So when the baby was born, it was a girl. Warren decided that it must be named Analise. For the name Analise denotes '_gentleness'_.

Mrs. Miyagi had spent her ten years in the states taking care of her two wonderful daughters. Until she decided to come back to Japan and got back together to her husband.

'_Cliché. '_

Soon the baby grew and her innocent mind got wiped out. When she turned fifteen and graduated middle school, she kissed her father farewell for she wanted to be with her mother and sister once again.

Mr. Warren embraced her daughter for the last time telling her that her father will always be ready to help his princess whenever she needs it. After they exchanged their sweet 'love you', she entered the plane with a smile.

She successfully landed in Japan at last.

Anika shook her head while climbing down the stairs. Looking back at the past is a bit funny for her. She chuckled when she remembered getting bullied on her first day of class. Because her Japanese had sounded a bit awful back then.

Good thing she had an older sister to save the day.

"Nee-chan."

Surprised by the sudden voice, the raven haired teen got taken off her daydream when she heard her little sister. She tilted her head to the side where the tiny voice had come from.

"I thought you left with Momma."

She reached out to ruffle the little girl's hair whilst her little sister hated the most. Pouting, the kid pried Anika's head away. Though the teen only grinned from the reaction she received.

"Don't want to. She's a drag when shopping."

The older girl furrowed her brows at that. Surely, this sister of hers is a bit of rude. But what do you expect from a little girl who got home one day with a teacher accompanying her because the tiny girl happened to hit a classmate square in the face.

"Mai."

Anika said sternly. As if she was warning her. As if the little 'wicked' would listen to her. But of course Mai would. She always listens to her. The malevolent child always had this soft spot towards her sister. She had always admired her ever since the first day they met.

"Alright. Sorry." She stated halfheartedly. When she finally saw Anika's pleased reaction, she proceeded to climb down the stairs forcing the older to follow her. "By the way, where is Rika-neechan?"

When they reached the final step of the stairs, they turned left to head for the kitchen. Anika pulled a chair and motioned Mai to sit before pulling one of her own beside the petite.

"She's at school. Masako sensei insisted another training for the team." She replied while putting some bacon and salad to Mai's plate.

Mai merely shrugged her shoulders. She grabbed the fork beside her plate and without a word stabbed a leaf of lettuce before stuffing it inside her mouth. After chewing at swallowing the food, she gave her sister a thumb up while bobbing her tiny head up and down.

"This is very good, neechan."

The older paused for a moment and smiled to her little sister.

"Thank you."

The petite only nodded her head and resumed eating.

'_Doesn't matter how clichéd my life have been.' _Anika mused to herself. _'No matter what other people say, I have these people who still loved me for me.' _She began to ate what's on her plate, but a smile appeared on her lips. _'There is always a rainbow after the rain.'_


End file.
